List of record labels starting with O
This is a list of record labels starting with O: O * O Recordings * O-Rama * O.C. Records * O.G. Recordings * o.i.e. Records, Ltd. * O.M.P RECORDS * O.O.B.E. Music * OA2 Records * Oak Knoll Productions * Oak Lawn Records * OarFin Records * Oblio Productions * Obliq Recordings * ObliqSound * Obra Maestra Records * Obscure-Disk * Obscured Records * Observatory Online * Observing Andy Records/Rocknick Ent, Holdings LLC * Occupancy 1 Records * Ocean Drive Recordings * Ocean Front Records * Ocean Records * Ocean Rhythm Records * Oceanlight Records * OceanStream Records * OCF Records * Octagon Records * Octane Digital LLC * Octane Records * October Street Records Inc. * Octone Records * Octopus Recordings * Odara Productions * Odd Shaped Case * Oddball Entertainment * ODDIO Records * Odds and Ends Music * Ode Records via Wikipedia * ODT RECORDS * ODUB RECORDS * Odyssey Records * Off Records * Off The Block Entertainment * Off the Chain Entertainment * Off The Edge Records * Off The Hook Records * Official 1 Records * offset records * Offshore Recordings * Offsite Records * Offtime Records * Offworld Music * OffWorld Records * Oglio Entertainment Group * OgreOgress productions * Oh Boy Records * OH Music * Oh Papa Music * Ohio Gold Records * Ohio Mob Squad Recordz * Ohm Resistance * Ohm Sound * Ojet Records * Okapi Records * Okeh Records via Wikipedia * OKKA DISK * Okra-Tone Records * Olaris Records * Old 3C Records * Old 97 Wrecords * Old Gold * Old Hat Records * Old House Records * The Old Masters * Old Pants Publishing * Oldies-33 via Wikipedia * Oldies-45 via Wikipedia * Olive Juice Music * Olive Records, Inc * Olive Tree Record Company * Olurum Records Ltd. * Olympus Mons Records * Om Records * Omeganaut Records * Omnibus Records * Omnific Music * Omnipotent Records * Omniscient Records * OMNIsound Recording * OmniTone * Omnium * Omnivine Records * Omoa Music * Omplatten Records * OMS Records * OMS RecordZ * on da map entertainment * ON POINT RECORDING * On The Block Records * On the Corner Records * On The Rag Records * On The Rise Records * On The Run Records * On Top Records Inc. * On-A-Mission Records * ON-POINT! Entertainment * On/On Switch * onceaguru records * One * One Alternative * One Day Savior Recordings * One Dread Productions * One Drop Recordings * One Eighty Records, Inc. * ONE ENTERPRISES, LLC * one melody records * One Mind Entertainment * ONE MO RECORDS LLC * One Nation Entertainment * One Percent Records * One Shot Records * One Soul Records * one step beyond records * One Step Records * One Voice * One Way Productions * One Way Up Enterprises * One1Soul Records * Onefoot Records * OneLife Productions * Oneness Records * oneohfive records * onethirty recordings * Ongaku Records * Oniric Records * OnlineRock Records * Only 1 Time Productions * Only Way Out Entertainment Inc. * Onomato * Onyx Managment Services * oodiscs, INC. * Ooohh! That's Heavy * OoohWeee Records * Open Grave Records * Open Path Music * Open Road Records * Open Sky Music * Open Source Music * Operation Phoenix Records * Opiate * Opposite Records * Optic Echo Records * Optikon Rekords * optional records * Opulent Records * Opus Fromus * Opuzz Inc * Or Even Death Records * Orac Records * Orange Band Records * Orange Betty Records * Orange Entropy Records * Orange Grove Records * Orange Mound Records * Orange Mountain Music * Orange Peal Records * Orange Recordings * Orange Sky Records * Orange Twin * Orange Van Records * Orangeworld Records * Oratai Sound Salon * Orbis Music * Orbital Sound * Orchestral Colour Records * Organ Beat Records * OrganArts * Organic Music * Organik Records * Organik Rekordings * Organised Noise * Organized Game Records * Organized Nature Recordings * Origin Records * Original Cast Records * Original Records * Original Sound Recordings * Orillyon Entertainment LLC * Oriole Records via Wikipedia * Orion Productions * Orison Music * Orleans Records * Orpheus Music * Orsonic Records * Orthlorng Musork * Osiris Records * Ossian USA * Otá Records * Other Minds * The Other Voice Records * Other-Side Records * Otodisc Recordings * OTPRecords * OtterSong Records * Ouch Records * Ouija Reords * Our Rock Records * Ousted Records * Out Da Blue Entertainment * Out Front Music * OUT OF CASH RECORDZ * Out Of Limits * Out of Order Records * Out Of Round Records * Out Records * Out The Box Records * Outarico Records * Outback Records * Outcat Records * Outer Box Productions * Outer Green Records * Outer Realm Records * Outhouse Records * OUTLAW RECORDS, U.S.A. * Outlet Sound Recordings * Outline Records * Outlook Music Company * OUTofSPITE Records * Outpunk Records via Wikipedia * OutReach Records * Outside DC Records * Outsider Audio Recordings * Outta My Way Records * Outta Reach Records * OuttaDaBlu Records * Outtaline Records * Outward Music Company * Outwest Recordz * OVA Records * Oval Records * Ovatronics Entertainment Group * Over Dose Muzik * Over The Top! Records * Overcast Records * Overcoat Recordings * Overdog * OverdoseMuzik * Overeasy Records * Overit Records * Overkast Records * Overlooked Records * Overnight Music * Overrated Records * Overreactive Records * Ovum Recordings * Owise Eyes Entertainment * Owl Eye Records * Owl Productions * Owl Recording, Inc. * Owl Studios * Owned and Operated Recordings * OwnIt Music Entertainment * ownlife records * Oxford Records via Wikipedia * Oxingale Records * Oyate Music Group Recordings * Oye Records * OYO Music Group * OYT Records External links *AllRecordLabels.com very extensive site with links to over 22,000 current record labels Category:Companies Category:Record Labels From Tmp, a Wikia wiki.